An ejecting mechanism is generally provided in a card connector assembly that receives PC (Personal Computer) cards according to the PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) standard. The ejecting mechanism ejects cards, which are inserted into the card connector assembly. Normally, the ejecting mechanism is attached to a lateral side portion of a frame that receives the card. The card, which is inserted in the frame, is generally ejected by pressing an eject button of the ejecting mechanism.
A conventional connector ejecting mechanism, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-110286. That publication (FIG. 2) show an eject button of the ejecting mechanism is provided on a lateral side of the frame, in the vicinity of a card receiving opening. A gap, is located between the eject button and the card receiving opening.
In the above known connector, the gap, is at least equivalent to the plate thickness of the frame. Therefore, during insertion of the card, the front end of the card sometimes undesirably strikes the front end of the frame, preventing smooth insertion of the card. Where the ejecting mechanism and the card receiving opening are separated, a guide, for guiding the card to be inserted, may be provided on a case that houses the card connector assembly. However, along with the miniaturization of the computer these card connector assemblies are also being miniaturized. Therefore, design constraints have led to a tendency for ejecting mechanisms and card receiving openings to be in close proximity to each other, leaving little or no space for providing guides on the cases.